slipknot1fandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Interloper (canção)
"Interloper" (em português, "Intruso") é a segunda faixa B-side do álbum Slipknot. É a versão demo de "Diluted". É também a quarta faixa do álbum Slipknot Demo. Nota A canção foi gravada ao vivo para o álbum Crowz, com os vocais de Anders, com a letra diferente da versão final (de Interloper, não de Diluted). A canção evoluiu de Interloper para Diluted e então foi lançada em seu primeiro álbum de estúdio, Slipknot. Letra Original Many have come and gone Still left out of this gutteral swansong Taking nothing but the best in your area Give me grief but fucker i'll stare you down 2,3 you're outta there Maybe it's me but i'm frantic in a panic Ain't never had a problem Since you stopped coming here Big man walking but bitch i'm still talking Can't you see it's gotta be this way ? Give me any reason why i need you (boy) Give me any reason why i need you (boy) Give me any reason why i need you (boy) Give any reason not to fuck you up Ain't gonna leave And you know it's never gonna fade Here it comes again Gonna burn again Tied down, goes down know i'm trippin And i'm runnin' on your ugly ass face cuz I ain't the one that set you up And i ain't the one that set you off But i know damn well When someone's pushing my buttons Let me tell you something I'll push you back ! (as soon as that camera is off he gonna fuck that little dog) Give me any reason why i need ya (punk ) Give me any reason why i need ya (punk) Give me any reason why i need ya (punk) Give me any reason not to fuck you up Give me any reason why i need ya (bitch) Give me any reason why i need ya (bitch) Give me any reason why i need ya (bitch) Give me any reason not to fuck you up You're made of flesh (what i'm focused on) Tradução Muitos vieram e foram, Deixado fora da última obra de arte berrada Apropriando-se de nada além do melhor que tem no pedaço Me dando pena, mas filho-da-puta eu vou te encarar até lá embaixo, 2,3 você está fora Talvez seja só eu, mas eu estou frenético em pânico Não é nunca um problema Desde que você parou de vir aqui Grande homem caminhando puta, mas eu ainda estou falando Você não consegue ver que tem que ser desse jeito? Dê-me uma razão porque eu preciso de você (garoto) Dê-me uma razão porque eu preciso de você (garoto) Dê-me uma razão porque eu preciso de você (garoto) Dê uma razão para não te foder Eu nunca irei embora E você sabe que eu nunca sumirei Lá vem de novo Vai queimar de novo Acerte tudo, se vai, saiba que estou viajando E estou correndo pra sua cara feia de bunda porque Não sou aquele que te acende E não sou aquele que te desanima Mas eu sei muito bem Quando alguém está me pressionando Deixe-me te dizer uma coisa Eu te pressionarei de volta (Assim que a câmera desligar, ele vai foder aquele cachorrinho) Dê-me uma razão porque eu precisaria de você (pivete) Dê-me uma razão porque eu precisaria de você (pivete) Dê-me uma razão porque eu precisaria de você (pivete) Dê-me uma razão para eu não acabar contigo Dê-me uma razão porque eu precisaria de você (puta) Dê-me uma razão porque eu precisaria de você (puta) Dê-me uma razão porque eu precisaria de você (puta) Dê-me uma razão para eu não acabar contigo Você é feito de carne (o que eu estou focando) Categoria:Canções Categoria:Auto-titulado Categoria:Slipknot B-side Categoria:Canções curtas Categoria:Canções demo Categoria:Slipknot Demo Categoria:Crowz